


Sky - 31 Days of Apex - Day 18

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [18]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: The Legends get talking before they drop in for the game.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 5





	Sky - 31 Days of Apex - Day 18

“Eyes in the sky.” I hear as Crypto throws his drone out. 

“Hey friend, careful with that in here.” Pathfinder comments. He did have a point, we were in the dropship waiting to, well y’know drop. The small environment probably didn’t make a good place for the drone. 

“Why do you spend so much time using that drone?” I pester, as I poke my head from around the corner of my cabin. “And why here in the ship. What are you gonna find?” I mutter, as I stepped into the main area. “Apart from my secret porkchop recipe.” I sat down and relaxed into one of the tattered sofas. 

“Well, why wouldn’t I use it?” He replies blankly, still staring into the green holographic screen of his. He controlled it for a quick spin around the room before he summoned it back and deftly shoved it so that it sat snug in the holder on his back. “Hack’s got my back. Who’s got yours?” He glances at the screen; he was waiting for the teams to appear up. 

“Well, whoever it is, I’m sure they’ll be someone’s who’s head isn’t up in the clouds.” He looked down at his controller in his hands, and I swear for just a slight moment, I saw his face twist with anguish. Maybe my arrogance caused a bigger incision than intended. 

Rudely, I was dragged from my thoughts by the announcer’s voice: “Prepare for drop, approaching drop zone.” My head snapped to the screens above where we drop. I was with Wraith. And Crypto was with Pathfinder. I scanned the room, everyone was paired up. But Wraith was nowhere to be seen. 

Everyone started moseying towards the lifts. They all had their banners displayed above them. I stepped onto the lift platform, awaiting its descent. “You going solo today old man?” Crypto teased from across the ship. 

“Haha, very funny.” I rolled my eyes at him. “Wraith’ll be here, yeah, I know she’ll be! Probably,” I’m not too sure if she would though in all honesty. I shook my head slightly when he enquired about who had my back, it was like he knew that Wraith might not turn up. Even as the sole proprietor of the Paradise Lounge, maybe I wasn't as clued into everything as I once thought. I felt the cold blast of air, and far, far below I could see the ground of World’s Edge, and the angled spire of the epicenter, ice crawling up the metal, almost fusing with it. The elevator starts to descend ever so slowly. Is it time to mention that I had a fear of heights? Eh probably not really. But I do. I started bouncing my weight around from my left foot to my right foot – with the occaisional tapping of my feet. “Come on, come on.” I mutter gently. 

“Hey, you okay there Mirage, you’re looking pale.” Crypto jabs, in a joking manner, but like my words spoken to him earlier – they echoed words that a child would say, they’re intention was to tease, but they were petty. I guess if I can’t take it I shouldn’t make jokes like I did earlier. I got lost in my thoughts again. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine. See you down there!” And then the two of them were gone. And I was still waiting for Wraith. In the distance I swore I could hear Pathfinder’s grating voice say ‘Yipee’ as they fell towards the commotion unravelling beneath us.

I stood up straight. “You know what Elliott,” I mutter. “You can do this! You vs. the Arena.” A big smile gleamed on my lips. I watched as other pairs of Legends dropped down. Soon there was barely any of them left in the dropship. “On second thoughts maybe not.” I slowed down my speech as I watched the other squad drop. Bloodhound and Lifeline. 

I watched as Lifeline dropped. And just as Lifeline had, I felt my confidence start to drop. They gave a scan of the room, most likely to see who was left in the dropship. My vision crossed with theirs. “Glory will determine our fates, felagi fighter.” They said with a slight nod before dropping.

On second thought. Yeah, nah, there’s no way I stand a chance against any of these on my own! “Come on Elliott, happy thoughts, think of the stories Mum used to tell us when we were youn-“

“Fashionably late.” Wraith says, interrupting me trying my hardest to channel happy thoughts. She hops down next to me. Her boots clattering onto the metal of the lift. 

“W-Where have you been?” I exclaim, mouth agape at how utterly casual she was with her late arrival.

“Oh I don’t know. Stuff I guess?” She shrugged at me; if she didn’t wanna say then she didn’t wanna say, not my place to know. I was still tapping my feet against the floor. “Hey, are scared of heights Elliot?” She teased, noticing my impatient and slightly awkward feet movements.

“Nah, nah. This, this is just what’s called first-game-of-the-season nerves. Y’know. Typical for experienced Legends like me.” I jested back. Hopefully she’d take the bait.

“Doesn’t matter if you are.” She replied blankly as she jumped. At least she took the bait and didn’t ask anymore questions- wait, she had dropped. I quickly followed suit, gliding away from the dropship and through the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with this one. I fleshed out the main story (dialogue and such in this case) and then went back and added small details to make them feel like how they're portrayed in canon. I think the only possible divergence is that maybe I didn't nail how Wraith acts in game. But close enough! 
> 
> This was only meant to be ~500 words but I got carried away, and here we are! 
> 
> But writing Mirage, Wraith and Pathfinder are really fun. Expect to see a lot more of these characters this month! Thank you all for taking the time to read this, until tomorrow! <3


End file.
